dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orzammar
Orzammar – thaig będący jednym z nielicznych ocalałych krasnoludzkich królestw w Thedas, podziemna metropolia mieszcząca się głęboko pod Górami Mroźnego Grzbietu. Według krasnoludzkich podań, nazwa thaigu pochodzi od Orzammara, założyciela kasty górników i jednego z legendarnych siedmiu braci, którzy dali początek imperium krasnoludów. Historia : Jest to wielce inspirujący widok – kamienne miasto w środku olbrzymiej jaskini, pośród morza rozżarzonej lawy. W hałaśliwych kuźniach najlepsi kowale tworzą przedmioty budzące zazdrość wśród wszystkich ras. Niezliczone thaigi zostały utracone podczas Pierwszej Plagi, kiedy mroczne pomioty wylały się z Głębokich Ścieżek niczym dym. Z każdym pokoleniem konieczne było zamknięcie kolejnych Ścieżek, a wiele thaigów przepadło na zawsze. Ostał się jedynie Orzammar – ostatni bastion rasy krasnoludów i klejnot w ich koronieOrzammar. BioWare wiki. Tłumaczenie: Pottero. thumb|250px Według krasnoludzkich historyków, imperium krasnoludów rozciągało się niegdyś pod całym Thedas, a podziemne miasta-fortece nazywane „thaigami” było tak dużo, że nie dało się ich zliczyć. Początkowo stolicą imperium było Kal-Sharok, będące również domem rodów szlacheckich, podczas gdy Orzammar był zaledwie domem kasty górniczej. Orzammar oraz jego bliźniacze miasta – Kal-Sharok i Kal’Hirol – nazywane były „wielkimi thaigami”, w odróżnieniu od niezliczonych innych thaigów, ponieważ stanowiły serce krasnoludzkiej cywilizacji. W roku -1170 Starożytności król Orseck Garal przeniósł stolicę imperium do Orzammaru, żeby móc sprawować bardziej bezpośrednią kontrolę nad najważniejszymi aspektami krasnoludzkiego przemysłu – górnictwa i rzemieślnictwa – oraz w celu ucieczki od niepokojów, jakie zapanowały w Imperium Tevinter po śmierci archonta Dariniusa. Po przenosinach rozpoczęto budowę kilku ulepszeń dla miasta, z których najsłynniejszymi były Sala Kamiennego Młota i rozbudowanie Aren Prób. Po kilku latach dla mieszkańców Kal-Sharok coraz bardziej uciążliwe zaczęły stawać się narzucane na nich podatki, niezbędne do sprawnego funkcjonowania nowej stolicy''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 19-20. Po rozpoczęciu Pierwszej Plagi imperium krasnoludów zaczęło się rozpadać. Przywództwo nad Orzammarem objął w tamtym czasie Patron Aeducan, któremu udało się odepchnąć mroczne pomioty. Mimo zwycięstwa, pomioty w dalszym ciągu napierały na miasto, co ostatecznie przyczyniło się do zamknięcia Głębokich Ścieżek i porzucenia pozostałych thaigów w celu ochrony stolicy. Od roku -15 Starożytności, Orzammar uznawany był za jedyne ocalałe miasto krasnoludówDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 52. W Wieku Wież dzicy Chasyndzi i inne „przerażające rzeczy”, dowodzone przez córki Flemeth, Wiedźmy z Głuszy, najechali region obecnego Fereldenu. Ich ataki udało się powstrzymać dopiero bohaterowi Cormacowi, dowodzącemu armią alamarskich wojowników i Orzammarczyków. Po serii wyczerpujących bitew, Chasyndzi zostali niemalże doszczętnie wybici, a wiedźmy spaloneDragon Age: Przewodnik gracza. Zestaw 1, s. 9. Występowanie ''Dragon Age: Początek thumb|200px|Wejście do Orzammaru W przededniu Piątej Plagi umiera król Endrin Aeducan, a o tron zaczyna walczyć dwóch kandydatów – książę Bhelen Aeducan i lord Pyral Harrowmont. Przyczynia się to do rozbicia Orzammaru od wewnątrz, co udaje się zażegnać dopiero Strażnikowi, dzięki któremu jeden z kandydatów ostatecznie zostaje królem. W wyniku tego Orzammar wysyła do Fereldenu wojska, mające pomóc pokonać Plagę. W prologu Strażnik ma również możliwość poprosić Ferelden o pomoc Orzammarowi. Zadania Główne: * ** → → ** → → ** ** Poboczne: * * * * * (nieoznaczone zadanie) * * * * * * * Na Głębokich Ścieżkach: * * * * * Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie I roku 9:31 Smoka krasnoludzkiej armii pod dowództwem rodu Helmi udaje się oczyścić z mrocznych pomiotów wielki thaig Kal’Hirol oraz Głębokie Ścieżki łączące go z Orzammarem, po wiekach odzyskując je tym samym dla krasnoludówInformacja ta pojawia się w prologu dodatku.. Dragon Age: Początek – Polowanie na czarownicę W dwa lata po zakończeniu Plagi Fereldeńczycy wciąż pamiętają pomoc i wsparcie, jakie otrzymali od Orzammaru, co owocuje zwiększeniem handlu i zacieśnieniem więzi dyplomatycznych pomiędzy dwoma królestwamiInformacja taka pojawia się w Polowaniu na czarownicę w opisie Orzammaru na mapie świata.. Miejsca Diamentowy Zakątek thumb|200px Diamentowy Zakątek jest domem śmietanki krasnoludzkiego społeczeństwa – rodziny królewskiej i przedstawicieli kasty szlachciców. Jest to najwyżej położone miejsce w całym Orzammarze, którego mieszkańcy – dosłownie i w przenośni – z góry patrzą na resztę miasta i jego mieszkańców. W dzielnicy znajduje się wiele komnat mających kluczowe znaczenie dla życia krasnoludów, które rzadko kiedy mogą oglądać osoby należące do niższych kast. Przy szczególnych okazjach wybrana garstka przedstawicieli kasty kupców może jednak rozstawić w Zakątku stragany i sprzedawać swoje dobra bezpośrednio szlachcicom''Dragon Age: Przewodnik gracza. Zestaw 2, s. 19. W dzielnicy znajdują się m.in. Pałac Królewski, zaraz obok niego siedziba Zgromadzenia, a jeszcze dalej Skulptorium. W dzielnicy przeprowadzana jest również ceremonia wręczenia kluczy do miasta. Dzielnica gminu thumb|200px Dzielnica gminu to centralna, a zarazem największa dzielnica Orzammaru, będąca domem większości populacji miasta, przede wszystkim kupców, gdzie sprzedają swoje towary. Chociaż nie jest tak prestiżowa jak Diamentowy Zakątek, dzielnica jest szanowana i utrzymywana w dobrym stanie. Dzieli się na wiele poziomów, zaś ogólną zasadą jest, że im wyżej położony jest czymś dom, tym potężniejszy bądź bardziej wpływowy jest zamieszkujący go ród. Wojownicy z reguły mieszkają wyżej niż kowale, ci wyżej niż rzemieślnicy itd. Domy mieszkańców dzielnicy gminu są znacznie prostsze niż te z Diamentowego Zakątka i rzadko rozciągają się na całą głębokość skały. Najniższy poziom dzielnicy położony jest nad morzem lawy, nad którą rozciąga się most prowadzący na areny Prób. Na tym poziomie handel prowadzą handlarze wszelkiego rodzaju, także ci pochodzący z powierzchni. Ulice zawsze są tłoczne i regularnie patrolowane przez żołnierzy. W dzielnicy gminu znajduje się wiele przejść prowadzących do kopalni albo na Głębokie Ścieżki, jednak niemało z nich jest zamkniętych albo bardzo silnie strzeżonych. Kurzowisko thumb|250px Kurzowisko to najbiedniejsza dzielnica Orzammaru, zamieszkiwana przez bezkastowe krasnoludy. W dawnych czasach dzielnica mieściła pałace, obecnie pozostały jednak po nich wyłącznie ruiny, a najbogatsi przenieśli się do Diamentowego Zakątka. Krasnoludy zamieszkujące dzielnicę stanowią margines społeczeństwa, a według Skulptorium oficjalnie nie istnieją. Chcąc przeżyć, mieszkańcy parają się przemytem, kradzieżami czy działalnością w zorganizowanych grupach przestępczych, a w najlepszym razie „polowaniem” na szlachciców albo bryłkowce. Wynika to z faktu, że krasnoludy nie należące do żadnej kasty nie mogą wykonywać prac dostępnych dla wyżej postawionych. Sporadycznie zdarza się jednak, że w Kurzowisku działają osoby, których celem jest pomoc ubogim. Ciekawostki * W Orzammarze legalna jest prostytucja, jednak wstęp do najlepszych domów publicznych mają wyłącznie przedstawiciele wyżej postawionych kast, np. wojownicyDragon Age: Przewodnik gracza. Zestaw 2, s. 14. * Bardzo cenionym przez Orzammarczyków towarem są skóry czerwonego lwaDragon Age: Scenariusz ''Blood in Ferelden, s. 53. Zobacz też * * * * * en:Orzammar Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca (Początek) Kategoria:Wiedza o krasnoludach Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Miasta * Kategoria:Thaigi Kategoria:Wielkie thaigi